


Day 27:

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Alright! First chappie is here!I’ll keep working on it but it might take some time!





	Day 27:

Jesse was determined to find out the truth.

Ever since that first… flashback, memory, whatever it was, happened; Jesse has been trying to find Hanzo and ask him.

Yet for some reason he was never able to pin him to one place, so he could talk to the archer.

He always missed him by a hair.

It was starting to irritate the cowboy to no end. It was getting as annoying as when they had first started to know each other.

Wait. What?

Jesse startled and the realization that he had remembered something else. Even as minor as the memory was, he had indeed remembered something.

He needs to tell doctor Ziegler of this progress but in all honesty, he’d like to tell Hanzo first. It was a memory of him after all, it would only be fair if he was the first to know right?

 

Lost in thought Jesse failed to notice the person in front of him causing him to collide with them.

“Oof!” the other cries out but managed to keep their balance enough to not fall.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going” Jesse quickly apologizes to the person. Looking at them Jesse sees that he had run into Genji.

The cyborg in question only chuckles and says “I can see that. Is everything alright, Jesse?”

“Y-yeah. Just… uh looking for your brother. I sorta remembered something and I think it only fair for him the first to know.”

“Well, in all honesty, he would be the second since I already know you remembered.” the ninja teases.

Jesse chuckles “Ah but yeah don’t know what about I remembered and he will so he’s still the first to know.”

“Touche” he says with the smirk. “You’ll find him in his room. I’ll make sure of it. Yeah?”

Both men nodded in understanding and the cyborg went on his merry way. Somehow Jesse knew that Genji was already making plans on how he would get his brother to go to his room. He hadn't known Genji could be so mischievous looking at the ninja could swear that for a brief moment he saw an entirely different person's back. One with scars, wires and— Jesse blinked rapidly and the image before him went back to the Genji he knew's back. The cowman sighed and began to walk to the archer's room. They needed to talk about what happened. for Jesse to inform him of his newfound memories, to ask him what they were before... before he lost his memories.

He was going to talk to Hanzo. Whether the archer wants to or not.

**Author's Note:**

> No this ain't all of it but I, myself was getting antsy so I posted this bit. the rest I'll put in chapter 2 and/or 3  
> depending on how this turns out. but yeah I finally posted something!


End file.
